Shaall Ordo
"Look, I'm just out to get credits. Credits are my thing. I like wealth." - Shaall Ordo to a target seconds before killing them. Shaall Ordo was a Rattataki bounty hunter and Mandalorian during the Old Republic Era. In 3,640 BBY, after killing Mandalore the Vindicated, Shaall would become Mandalore the Wealthy. More coming soon... Meeting with Janarus After the Battle of Corellia, Darth Tormen had one last contract for Shaall: board Chancellor Janarus' flagship, The Founder, and kill him or freeze him in carbonite. Shaall traveled to The Founder in his starship, pretending to be a Republic ship that was being chased by Imperial fighters. When he landed, he destroyed numerous starfighters and killed many soldiers in the hangar, then proceeded to where the Chancellor was. Janarus, however, knew why Shaall had come and told him that he had released the crimes committed by Shaall that had actually been true, and the details on Jun Seros' abuse of power. Janarus then offered Shaall immunity for the real crimes in exchange for killing Tormen, who had butchered many innocents throughout his time as a Sith Lord. Shaall, remembering that he wanted to join the Republic, and realizing Tormen could join the Dark Council and become a deadly threat, decided to accept Janarus' offer. Shaall returned to Tormen's flagship and, after a brief duel, killed the Sith Lord. Janarus gave Shaall immunity and extra credits, and then resigned from office. Shaall and his crew then headed for Coruscant. More coming soon... The Order of Revan Ziost Incident The Eternal Empire Personality Shaall had a very low tolerance for people who double-crossed or deceived him, often killing them. Anyone who annoyed him or targets that let him on a long and irritating hunt were also usually killed. However, he was not heartless. He loved Mako, and would spare those who did nothing wrong. Equipment As a bounty hunter, Shaall had several pieces of equipment to use in his job. RD-14B Stealth Chestguard Shaall's chestguard was probably his most important piece of equipment. It had a jetpack on the back and an ammo belt strapped across the front so Shaall could quickly reload his blaster. On the left arm was an open rectangular slot to put a kolto pack in. It was connected to tubes that went up Shaall's sleve and into his chest. When the system detected that Shaall was injured, kolto would pump out of the pack and into the tubes to heal him. Quadranium Onslaught Gauntlets On the top of each of his gloves' wrists, Shaall had a flamethrower and a mini rocket launcher. Behind them on each glove was a button. When pressed, whatever was on the top of his glove at the time (whether his flamethrower or mini rocket launcher) would move off to the side of his glove, while whatever had been on the side would slide to the top. On the bottom of each glove was a pocket with a shiv. When a button on the bottom of the glove was pressed, the shiv would fold out from the pocket and be ready for use. When the button was pressed again, the shiv would fold back into the pocket. TH-16A Tech Helmet Shaall's beskar'gam helmet was very important to him. It represented him as a Mandalorian. Inside the helmet near his left ear was a high-quality communicator. Blizz made several upgrades to the helmet shortly after Shaall found it. One of these upgrades was that an arm could fold out from the left interior side of the helmet and bring the communicator in front of Shaall's face so he could view a hologram if he wanted to. Blizz had also put a flashlight and scanner on the outside of the helmet. Category:Rattataki Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Powertech Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Grand Champion of the Great Hunt